Sanzang/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sanzang. Warriors Orochi 2 *"Hahaha! Leave it to me!" *"Follow me!" *"Now watch this!" *"Let's dance!" *"What did you think?" *"Leave it to me!" *"This should do it!" *"Everybody! Allow me to lend you my strength!" *"Finally!" *"Trust me, I'm a lot tougher than I look." *"Each of us must do what we can to ensure victory." *"With you on our side, I can work on my routine." *"I've traveled far and wide, but I've never seen anybody like you." *"Hahaha... You've inspired me to try even harder!" *"Alright! That's what I like to see!" *"Thank goodness you're on our side!" *"Forgive me, but could somebody give me a hand?" *"Over here! Would you mind cutting in?" *"Thanks for coming! I owe you one!" *"I don't mean to be rude; would you mind getting lost?" *"Wow! Such incredible strength! I'm impressed!" *"Everyone, please forgive me... And thank you..." *"Nice work, Wukong! That's my boy!" *"Wukong, there's a treat for you when we get home." *"Thanks, Wukong. I know you're always there for me." *"Hahaha... You've bested me yet again, Taigong..." *"Looking good as always, Taigong..." *"Taigong! Help!" *"Hahaha... You really have changed!" *"You sure do pack quite a punch for such a small package!" *"Himiko, you're pretty sharp, you know that?" *"You're the man, Fu Xi!" *"I know I can always count on you, Fu Xi." *"Thank heavens you're here, Fu Xi." *"Wukong! I'm not letting you get away from me this time!" *"I'll need to reflect on where I went wrong here..." *"Even after I'm gone... I want you to behave yourself..." *"For the sake of Wukong, I refuse to be beaten by you!" *"How can I ever face Wukong now?" *"Please tell Wukong that I'm sorry..." *"I look forward to freeing you from your suffering." *"Forgive me... I will not fail next time." *"Don't worry... Somebody will come and save your soul." *"You possess such grace! Mind if I join in?" *"Thank you, that was most entertaining." *"I had hoped that we could continue our dance." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Hahaha! I will give you my best!" *"Now let's have some fun!" *"Ahahaha! Let's get out there and dance!" *"That was a most enjoyable dance!" *"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" *"Here, I'd like for you to have this. I hope you'll take good care of it." *"Ahaha! I'm impressed!" *"Ahaha! Looks like you failed us!" *"I defeated numerous enemy officers in the previous battle. A true achievement." *"Lately, I haven't been summoned to battle... I think I feel kind of lonely... Wukong..." *"Recently, I'm so happy that I've been called to participate in so many battles! It just makes me want to dance!" *"Ahaha! This is a fabulous party! And it's going to be even better once I start dancing!" *"Trust me, I'm a lot tougher than I look." *"Lovely. It looks like I'm helping out a little." *"Wow, I didn't know you were quite this incredible. Impressive, impressive!" *"You're my best student, after all. I'd expect no less!" *"Hideyoshi, my friend, that's amazing! You resemble Wukong in more than just looks, I see." *"Goemon, you are truly unrivaled! The due reward for all your hard work!" *"Ling Tong, you are truly peerless! And so handsome as well!" *"I'm sorry, my companions. I fear this may be my end..." *"You're me, aren't you? Shall we dance?" *"Oh, superb." *"That's the way!" *"My thanks!" *"Thank you." *"Why do you stand in my way?" *"I lost... Catch you later!" *"Wukong! Don't get too carried away!" *"Wukong, you came to my aid!" *"Wow, Hideyoshi, you're too smart for me!" *"Thank you, Wu... ah, sorry, Hideyoshi." *"Goemon, you're so wild!" *"Come on, Goemon, quick, quick!" *"Perfect, Ling Tong!" *"Ling Tong, I'm here, over here!" *"Oh, very nice. It makes a big difference, having you along." *"That's the way! I'm counting on you, so don't mess up!" *"You came! May I have this dance, then?" *"Thank you! I hope to help you out, next time." *"You plan on stopping me, do you? This could be awkward..." *"I lost... Time to get out of here, then. Don't show your face to me again, understand?" *"Wukong! Oh, you always get so carried away..." *"Wukong, you came to my aid! I'll scratch your back for you later!" *"Wow, Hideyoshi, you're too quick for me! Like a real monkey!" *"Thank you, Wu... ah, sorry, Hideyoshi. You're just as strong as that monkey!" *"Goemon, you've really gone wild! Time for me to dance too!" *"Come on, Goemon, quickly, quickly! Help me with my dance!" *"Perfect, Ling Tong! I want to see more of you in action!" *"Ling Tong, I'm here, over here! You always come to save me, don't you?" *"You're always fighting on the front lines. If you need some relaxation, I'd be happy to dance for you." *"You're always fighting so hard. So I'll dance as best I can, for you." *"Finally! I can't wait to dance alongside you!" *"I knew it. I knew you would come to save me." *"Can't we just all get along?" *"We can be friends again, one day... Right?" *"You're lovely, Wukong, when you work so hard." *"When you are really needed, you always show up... Thanks, Wukong." *"Hideyoshi, amazing! You might be more agile and nimble than even Wukong!" *"Thank you, Hideyoshi. I always rely on you so much." *"Great work, Goemon! I always love to watch you dance." *"Goemon, you're just a big ball of warmth and happiness!" *"I cannot hope to compete with you, Ling Tong. You get things done, no messing about!" *"You came for me, Ling Tong. I was actually hoping you might." *"Watch me, as I dance like no one else!" *"Fantastic! You're really strong!" *"Guess I can't just be on the defensive all the time, huh? Okay, my turn!" *"There you are, Wukong! Time to go back home." *"Wukong, wait! Do you really hate being around me that much?" *"Now you've done it... Do you really want me to chant the forbidden curse?" *"Where are you off to now, Wukong?" *"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. It was an honest mistake!" *"Oh wow, you're really upset, aren't you? Don't worry, my dancing will calm you down..." *"Would you like to dance with me, Goemon?" *"Hahaha! Goemon, your dancing is all over the place. It's great!" *"This is gonna be pretty tough, okay Goemon? Do you think you can keep up?" *"Want to dance with me, Ling Tong?" *"Haha, you're so nimble, Ling Tong! I think you're even making me look bad..." *"I'm so glad I'm able to dance with someone skilled like you, Ling Tong. Want to pick up the pace even more?" *"Show me how you feel!" *"I'd be glad to. It's much more fun with two people." *"No one said we had to fight. Let's just enjoy dancing, okay?" *"Okay, Okuni! But you won't out-dance me easily!" *"Come on. We may as well dance - we're here now." *"You're not up to something again, are you, Wukong?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Hahaha! Let me cheer you up!" *"And I will dance to the rhythm of your beat!" *"Come on, Diaochan! Try to be more cheerful!" *"I've been away for quite a while. I totally lost myself in my dancing." *"We all went out dancing together. Without a break, from morning to night! I'm exhausted, but it was great fun!" Category:Quotes